An electric iron has been a tool widely used for pressing clothing and fabric. It has become an indispensable electric appliance in nowadays family, laundry shop and hotel, etc. Existing electric iron possesses steaming function. Water is added in a water tank of an electric iron and steam can be produced when in use. However, water and steam may remain in the water tank and other interior parts of the electric iron. This may lead to bacterial growth inside the electric iron after using the electric iron for a long period of time. When ironing clothing, water with bacteria will be ejected and will remain on the clothing. This becomes a potential threat to a user's health.
Also, operation of traditional electric irons is rather complicated. Before ironing, a user needs to select a suitable temperature level according to the material of clothing to be ironed. Selection of unsuitable temperature will lead to bad ironing effect and even permanent damage to the clothing.